ppzfandomcom-20200215-history
Pride and Prejudice and Zombies hits DVD
Did you get a chance to witness Pride and Prejudice and Zombies when it hit theaters? If you haven’t seen it yet, or you’d like to add it to your collections, you’re in luck as the film is set to hit DVD & Blu-ray on May 10, 2016, and here are all the details you need. From the Press Release: Based on the best-selling novel by Seth Grahame-Smith and Jane Austen, PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ZOMBIES debuts on digital May 10 and on Blu-ray, DVD, and next-generation 4K Ultra HD May 31 from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. In this reimagining of the classic tale, the Bennet sisters and Mr. Darcy must unite to fight a zombie outbreak that has taken over 19th century England. Lily James (Cinderella) leads an ensemble cast featuring Sam Riley (Maleficent), Jack Huston (The Longest Ride), Bella Heathcote (Dark Shadows), Douglas Booth (Jupiter Ascending), Matt Smith (“Dr. Who”), Charles Dance (“Game of Thrones”), and Lena Headey (“Game of Thrones”). Bonus content on the PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ZOMBIES Blu-ray, DVD, and digital formats includes the featurettes “Courtship, Class and Carnage: Meet the Cast” and “From Austen to Zombies: Adapting a Classic.” Exclusive content on the Blu-rayv and digital editions include deleted scenes, a gag reel, and a Mr. Collins Line-o-rama, which features Mr. Collins’ most memorable moments. Also included are the featurettes “The Badass Bennet Sisters,” which goes behind the scenes as the ladies prepare for battle, and “Creating the Unmentionables,” where the design teams explain how they created the 19th Century zombies. 4K Ultra HD features four times the resolution of high definition, high dynamic range (HDR)–which produces brilliant highlights, vibrant colors, and greater contrast on compatible displays–and Dolby Atmos audio, remixed specifically for the home theater environment, delivering captivating sound that places and moves audio anywhere in the room, including overhead. Written and directed by Burr Steers and based on the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ZOMBIES is produced by Marc Butan, Sean McKittrick, Brian Oliver, Natalie Portman, Annette Savitch, Allison Shearmur, and Tyler Thompson. Stephen Meinen served as co-producer with Sue Baden-Powell, Kimberly Fox, Edward H. Hamm Jr., Phil Hunt, Nick Meyer, Compton Ross, and Lauren Selig as executive producers. Special Features: 4K Ultra HD: * Feature film in 4K resolution with High Dynamic Range (HDR) * Dolby Atmos soundtrack (Dolby TrueHD 7.1 compatible) * Also includes the film and special features on high-def Blu-ray DVD Extras Include: * Two Featurettes – “Courtship, Class and Carnage: Meet The Cast” – “From Austen to Zombies: Adapting a Classic” Blu-ray Extras Include: * Deleted Scenes * Mr. Collins Line-o-rama * Gag Reel * Four Featurettes: – “The Badass Bennet Sisters” – “Creating the Unmentionables” – “Courtship, Class and Carnage: Meet The Cast” – “From Austen to Zombies: Adapting a Classic” Digital Extras Include: * Deleted Scenes * Mr. Collins Line-o-rama * Gag Reel * Four Featurettes: – “The Badass Bennet Sisters” – “Creating the Unmentionables” – “Courtship, Class and Carnage: Meet The Cast” – “From Austen to Zombies: Adapting a Classic” Category:Ppz flim, ppz movie, dvd